The invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a domestic dishwasher, comprising a washing container for accommodating soiled articles and at least one operating device for influencing and/or registering the biological and/or chemical and/or physical properties of the cleaning fluid, e.g. pH value, temperature, surface tension or hardness, in and/or on the washing container.
In order to improve cleaning efficiency in dishwashers, further spray devices—in the form of spray nozzles, for example—are often used in addition to at least one rotating spray, to prevent dirt being transferred back onto the dishes by the spray devices during the cleaning process. Various embodiments and arrangements of such spray devices are known from the prior art in this context.
Publication DE 84 34 858.5 U1 shows a dishwasher with an internal cavity in which spray nozzles are provided at the top on a convex cover plate fitted therein.
In JP 2004113683 A, a dishwasher is shown in which auxiliary nozzles are arranged on the rear wall of the washing space of the dishwasher.
Publication DE 1 628 596 A shows a dishwasher in which a nozzle for generating a fan-shaped water jet is provided in the upper area of the washing space close to the ceiling.
Document DE 29 42 051 A1 discloses a dishwasher which incorporates a container that can be accessed from above via an opening, said opening being closable by means of a top cover. Spray devices which are directed substantially downward are arranged inside said cover.
Document DE 197 08 805 A1 shows a dishwasher with a diagonally arranged crockery basket, with rinsing nozzles being arranged above and below said basket for cleaning. The upper rinsing nozzles are mounted in the ceiling of the washing space and the lower rinsing nozzles are configured on a cassette-type distributor on the floor of the washing space.
Publication JP 03151927 A discloses a dishwasher which has a spray nozzle on the ceiling of the washing space, with a cylindrical main body section and corresponding outlets in said main body section.
Publication DE 694 09 198 T2 discloses a dishwasher, the washing space of which is open at the top and wherein the dishes are held in the washing space through the opening by a user. The dishes are cleaned by means of nozzles arranged in the vicinity of the opening, said nozzles being integrated into the wall of the washing space.
Dishwashers known from the prior art for cleaning with the use of cleaning fluids have the disadvantage that the spray devices used are integrated into the washing space as separate components. This necessitates high costs in the manufacture of the dishwasher, since separate openings must be provided—in the walls of the washing space, for example—for the purpose of attaching the nozzles and separate ducts for supplying cleaning fluid to the spray devices.